


Heat

by ishafel



Category: Rescue Me
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:57:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishafel/pseuds/ishafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

He dreams about fires he never fought, people he never failed to save, kids who grew up and had kids, had whole lives he never fucked up, died. He wakes up screaming. It's Tuesday and he's home alone; there's no there to hear him. Even the dead have walked away from him. The first thing he does every morning is look in the freezer to make the sure the bottle of vodka is still there, still full. He's an alcoholic and it's been six months since his last drink.

His name is Tommy Gavin and he runs into burning buildings for a living. His wife left him, his son is dead, his daughters hate him. It's Tuesday, but it would be the same story any day of the week. Sometimes he thinks drinking would actually make things better. Sometimes he thinks dying would make things better: taking off his mask and breathing in smoke, sliding under the dark surface of the East River, eating the barrel of a gun. If he didn't see ghosts everywhere he turned, if he didn't know there was nothing better waiting for him, he'd have done it a long time ago.


End file.
